False Pretense
by Brooklynn10
Summary: Bella Cullen is cheating on her husband, Edward. What happens when her tempermental husband finds out and wants to show Bella what she will be missing? LEMON one-shot, OOC, AU, and AH. Second lemon in my "path to becoming better at making lemonade."


**So this is my second lemon to "better" my lemon-writing skills. A lot of people liked Tutor for the Queen, thank you for all your reviews and help. I got a lot of suggestions and now I know some things I need to work on.**

**Summary: Bella is cheating on her husband, but what happens when her husband finds out and starts to show her just what she is missing? **

**Please review and let me know what you think, thank you for reading this and hopefully I am getting better!**

**NEW NOTE: THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER, BUT AFTER YOU READ, I HAVE SOME NEW NOTES!**

* * *

False Pretense

"I have to get home, Jake," I said as I whipped back the sheets and his hand grabbed my waist, pulling me back into bed. His warm embrace made me want to curl up with him and get lost in his beauty. The golden sheets had a way of enveloping you and warming you within an instant; something that my own Egyptian-cotton, silver, hand embroidered sheets could never do.

"No," he mumbled, his head was buried in a pillow, trying to catch up on some sleep we most **definitely **did not get last night. I remember coming over to end things between him and I, the reasoning being that I was in fact _married_, but Jacob got to talking, giving me sad eyes, and before I knew what happened, he had swept me off my feet and was carrying me into his bedroom, showering me with kisses.

His tongue would dwell on every inch of my body, licking and sucking on the succulent skin, begging and pleading with me to stay. My inhibitions and morals went out the window as he slowly unbuttoned my shirt and let it fall to the floor as he removed his own shirt, taking only a short minute to lick his lips before he was devouring my breasts. Jacob would taste my hardened nipples through the sheer material of my lace bra, flicking and sucking on the swelled peaks. My head would roll back with the wonderful sensation Jacob gave me, causing my eyes to flutter and my center to drip with wetness.

Jacob's hands would slowly take off my skirt, caressing me as if I was fragile and gentle; he made me feel cared for and safe, something I had _not _felt in a long time since being married to my current spouse. He would take off the last layers, only leaving us bare and open to each other's views. I always adored his body; it was the second most glorious thing I had ever seen.

Slowly, he would enter me, filling me with his self engorged in my center. We never played games, we were past that, we just wanted to be connected with each other. Sure, it was completely physical between Jacob and me, or at least I thought until last night he told me that he loved me.

He loved me.

I tried to shake the thought as I clawed my way from out underneath the sheets and got to work on getting up and home. _Home. _I definitely was not going home. Home was somewhere you hung your coat and was greeted warmly, pleasant smells surrounding the house, filling it with feelings you could only describe as love, sweetness, and care. I had none of those at my home.

"Jake, I really got to get home. Edward will wonder where I have been," I whined as I pushed his hand away from me.

"Aw, come on, Bells. A little bit longer," he sighed as he came out from underneath his pillow and gave me his puppy-dog face. _Damn. _He knew what happened when he gave me that face; last night was proof of that. I tried to think of all the repercussions if I stayed in this bed, knowing that it would end badly. Badly in the sense that Jacob would repeat those words he muttered to me as I came over the edge last night, his and I's sweat mixed in with the aroma of the sex we had just devoured. I felt safe in Jacob's arms, something that I had felt guilty about, but the guilt passed as Jacob and I kept rendezvousing.

We had met at the Country Club, I was waiting for my tardy husband and Jacob was serving us, or was _supposed_ to be serving the _both_ of us. I had been there for forty minutes, scowling at the lack of attention I was receiving from my absent husband. Jacob was polite, refilling my martini glass just the way I liked it, always making me smile with something witty and his carefree attitude.

He knew how to make me forget my problems, and as his shift was over, he opted to sit with me at the bar; taking shots with me as we laughed at all the funny experiences we had had over our lives. I told him about my studies at Berkley, striving to writer, but instead I became the perfect housewife, making sure my husband was sufficed with all the things he could ever need or want. I made sure his shirts were pressed, his house was clean, and his dogs were fed. I was no more than a trophy, but it wasn't always like that.

There was a happy time with him, when we met at Berkley in our Contemporary World Problems class; we were always debating in that class. I remember our teacher had to use a couple of the football players to push him and I back from snarling at each other. Little did they know, it was a sense of foreplay for us, a way of igniting that flame in our bellies and getting a rise out of one another. If there was one thing I most liked about the marriage, our arguments always seemed to end in the most heated, passionate, mind-blowing fuck I had ever experienced. But we hadn't touched in months, around the time I had met Jake was when we ended our heated pleasures.

He worked late almost every night, divulging in his job and losing my affection. We tolerated each other, but if we were honest, we would both know the marriage was over. Yet, I stayed in it for the single reason that I never lost. I never failed and I wasn't going to start now; I never wanted to say that I had failed at my marriage, so I stayed in it just for my pride. I had learned of his affair and knew that I would never allow him to find out about mine, for he would just a.) end the marriage b.) call me out on it, which couldn't happen if I wanted to keep my self-respect and dignity. I thought him never finding out was the best thing, no one got hurt and I wouldn't feel bad if I made love with another man in his place. Even Jake knew that I was persistent and stubborn about staying in the marriage, but I had a soft spot for his black curls, his toned Abercrombie body, and his muscles that I would delve my tongue into the creases and rock-hard lines.

By the end of it, Jake gave me his card at our social meeting, and after much pacing around my bedroom and sleeping alone for the third time that week, I called him. He seemed thrilled to have me over and she showed his apartment briefly, the next thing I know, he was taking me into his bedroom and we were having a passionate romance that you can only read about in a novel by Nicolas Sparks.

He was very caring and compassionate, working as a waiter to pay for his night school, for he never got to go school for he had to take care of his parents (his dad not being able to walk due to his diabetes and his mom dying of cancer). His tone and embrace always felt comforting and mesmerizing. He loved me, but sadly my heart was given away a long time ago but it no longer felt what it once did for that man.

"Just stay, lie to him," he growled as I worked up my underwear on my thighs. His hand was on my shoulder as he sat up on my bed, the sheets wrapped around his lower half. I looked out the window and realized I was even later by the placement of the sun.

"I need to go," I stated firmly and Jake knew there was no arguing. He had only asked me to leave my husband once, but after telling him that he could either have me this way or no way at all, he shut up and the subject was never brought up again. I had all the power in the relationship which was just how I liked it. I was the superior one and I intended to stay that way.

I zipped up my skirt and threw on my shirt as I leaned over and kissed Jake on the cheek, grabbed my purse, and quickly walked out to my Mercedes-Benz, making sure no one saw me in the deserted motel parking lot, and started the journey back to my permanent residence.

I got home just in time to eat what Paula, our maid, had cooked. The roast beef was heavenly and melted on my tongue, I washed it down with red wine, the bitter liquid drying my throat and blanketing me down with a subtle numbness. After eating dinner alone at our dining table, with our best china, I walked to my bathroom, pulling at my clothes until I was naked again and in the hot shower.

I lathered, rinsed, repeated, and repeated again as I tried to get the smell of Jake off of me. The smell was musky and woodsy, something I always loved, but I knew that I would need to play the part of "perfect housewife" for Edward had already left a message with Paula letting her know that he would miss dinner but not be home before too late. I washed my body, remembering Jake's hands on my body as he thrust into me with the sweet and gentle caress of his member.

I put some bodywash on my washcloth and massage my neck with the thick cloth, scrubbing the sweet smell of lavender into my skin. I let the aroma waft around me until my nose was gently stinging at the pungent scent. I quickly shut the water off and wrapped myself in a towel, walking out to the gigantic bedroom my husband and I shared. I wiped off the glistening water off my body, sprinkles cascading down my slim figure. I blow-dried my hair and then lathered lotion all over my body, loving the feeling of how soft my skin felt after the liquid pooled onto me.

I put on my silk, light purple nightgown; its spaghetti-straps being the only thing that held it up, although my perky breasts did their fair share. I heard some rustling downstairs and knew that was _he _was home.

I walked to my vanity and sat down as I continued to rub lotion on my hands, hoping the multiple scents I had on would wash away any evidence that Jacob had been in me, been on me, and been inside me.

He walked through the door, I watched him through the mirror out of the corner of my eye, with confidence and a smirk. He was tugging at his tie and starting to unbutton his navy blue shirt. He threw his jacket on the lounge chair and continued to take off his tie.

"Hey," he said flatly.

"Hey yourself," I murmured in reply. I continued to brush my hair and comb the thick, brown locks.

"How was your day?" he asked as he came back into the room, only wearing his dark, suede pants. I bit my lip at how great his body looked If Jacob had the second most glorious chest, than he had the first. He could always make me melt with how great in shape he was. His chiseled abs and strong pectorals cast shadows down his skin and drew me into his splendor.

"Fine," I replied, looking away from him as I continued to brush my hair. I shook the dirty thoughts of how I would like to lick his delicious abs, knowing that I did not love him, I was just driven by lust.

I thought of Jacob and his hands, trailing down my breasts and to my hips, pressing firmly, creating a small bundle of nerves in my stomach to flutter. I smiled at the thought and continued to daydream about all the wonderful feelings I felt when Jacob kissed me.

"Bella?" I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard my name being called.

"What?" I quipped as my imagination was just creating a new scene for my body to dwell on.

"I said, what did you do today?" His voice was clipped, a little annoyed. I glanced at him, he was hanging his shirt and coat on hangers as he walked into the large closet and put them away.

"Not much, I just hung out around the house, did some errands earlier." There was no more need for conversation, I was wondering why he even tried a conversation with me, he never did.

"Anything else?" What was he getting at?

"No," I sighed. _Yes, I screwed the most glorious looking man, next to you of course, senseless until all I could feel was butterflies zipping up and down my bloodstream, aching for a way out but stayed and fluttered._ I glanced at him again and he was standing behind me with his hands on his hips.

"You didn't _do _anything else?" I turned and faced him, setting down my brush in my hand on the vanity table.

"No, God, what's with the third degree?" My words were harsh but I didn't know why he was bombarding me with all these questions.

"You are the one shouting," he mocked.

"Well, I had a tiring day, I don't need to be investigated like some criminal." I knew I was overreacting, but I assumed it was the alcohol reacting.

"Tiring? What did you do? Get your nails and hair done?" His question bothered me. It not only belittled me but also showed me no respect. When I had met him, I was an independent journalist who didn't take shit from anyone, not even the rich, daddy's boy I married.

"Actually, I fucked a man," I said snottily. I could no longer take it, I knew it was bound to come out, it had been bubbling for the past few weeks. My worst fear was becoming a reality; I was actually failing at my marriage. Jacob and I had talked over it during a bubble bath a few weeks ago. He told me he'd be there for me when I needed a place to stay. I would surely be kicked out, but I was tired of holding it in. If he was going to drill me, then I would be honest.

If I was honest with myself, I would have been out of this relationship a long time ago.

"Yes, Jacob Black, I know," he said darkly. "Just found out today."

"Good," I smirked.

"How long have you been fucking the waiter who pours my champagne?" He was smiling now; he thought I was stupid for screwing someone who was "beneath" our social class.

"What? Are you jealous?" I laughed a humorless laugh. He paced back into the bathroom, ignoring my statement.

"Oh my, God, you _are _jealous," I called after him. He stormed back into the room, his eyes white-hot with liquid rage. His jaw was clenched and his knuckles were white, his fists tightened at his side.

"I am _not _jealous," He seethed as he towered over me. "You have ruined me." He spat his words and I couldn't help but laugh at the pathetic man.

"That's how it has always been, hasn't it? Always blaming me for your problems. You didn't get into medical school, that was my fault. You didn't marry a Vanderbilt, that was my fault. You didn't get the raise last year, and that was my fault." My words were cold, anger seeping out.

"I never said that," his words were equally cold, but then a devilish smile came upon his lips. I had the urge to bring my hand and slap away the playful smirk. "How was it fucking the guy who cleans my dishes?" I started a laugh and looked at him square in the eye, knowing that I had him right where I wanted him.

"About as good as you fucking the girl who walks your dog." Edward looked like he had just swallowed poison. My acknowledgement of his affair was a complete surprise to him by the look on his face. There was compete shock mixed with rage and fury bubbled on his face, the vein on his throat was throbbing and his eyes were wide.

"What? You didn't think I knew, _Edward?"_ I said as nicely as I could. I was playing with him, toying with his mind. His thick, auburn hair stood in perfect place as Edward stared at me, anger coursing through his veins.

"You. Knew. About. Tanya." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Abso-fucking-lutely." I replied with a kiss on the lips. I turned on my heel and began to walk away toward my side of the king bed.

"So what? You weren't going to say anything?" Edward asked, I stopped. Not because I had something hateful to say, but his tone was _off. _It wasn't filled with anger or fury, it was filled with hurt and wonder. I turned around to face him and raised my chin, looking directly into his eyes.

"Why should I have?"

"You are my fucking wife," he said as his voice grew.

"I think we are past that," I stated firmly.

"Oh, you think so?" Edward said icily. My eyes narrowed as I tried to figure his angle.

"Edward, I don't love you anymore."

"That's beside the point," Edward retorted. He quickly grabbed my shoulders, pushing me towards the bed. I was confused as I stumbled backwards and then before I knew how, I was laying on the bed. Edward was shredding of my gown.

"You are too much of a whore to wear this _virginal _cloth," Edward growled as he threw the silk nightie on the floor. I brought my hand up and slapped him for his remark. The anger fueled my actions as heat swam across my face.

"You are a sick bastard," I spat. Edward chuckled lightly and then pinned my hands above my head. If I had half a brain, I would have screamed for Paula, but for some sick, masochistic reason, I didn't want to.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Edward chided. He leaned closer, his breath fanning my face as I inhaled his amazing scent. He smelled of success and power and I grew wetter as the smell pooled in my nostrils. "We are playing by my rules tonight, _wife_." I glared at him, but my mind was pleading him to never to stop.

He grabbed my breast forcefully, his tongue lapping at the dark, taut nipple. I hissed in pleasure as he achingly rubbed the other pointed mound. I wouldn't let him have this easily, so I kept my sounds of pleasure from leaving my mouth.

Instead, I bit his shoulder.

Edward moaned at the action and I bit down harder, his tongue swirling and teasing me. _How dare he tease me!_ I used my energy to pull against his grip as he continued with his tongue, farther down to my center.

"You smell Jacob down there?" I laughed coldly. Edward scowled and glared at me for he plunged his tongue inside of me. He had brought my hands to my side as he suckled on my dripping center. I bit my lip to keep my groans in, never wanting him to know he was giving me pleasure.

My body gave me away as I bucked my hips involuntarily toward him. He chuckled and continued to lap at my juices, I could no longer hold it in as I screamed profanities.

"Fuuuuckkk," I moaned. Edward replaced his tongue with his fingers, his digits pumping in and out of me, as Edward bit down on my clit. I screamed out again, the pain mixing in with the pleasure and creating a fantastic concoction.

"Sounds like you haven't been pleasured in awhile," Edward laughed against me.

"Actually, it was just this morning," I smiled, knowing his temper. Edward clamped down on my clit with his sharp teeth; thrusting his fingers in as far as they would go, pulsating into me as punishment, but sweet punishment it was. "Four times," I moaned as Edwards' fingers curled and an orgasm shot through my body. My chest was heaving up and down now, aroused and soaking wet from my soon-to-be ex-husband. I didn't need to ever let him know that Jacob could never give me an orgasm four times in one night; I hadn't had it _that _good since I was in college with Edward at Berkeley.

"I'm glad we've both been getting adequate pleasure," Edward purred, obviously trying to hurt me, but instead made me feel less guilty for cheating on the scumbag.

"You might be getting adequate, I am getting mind-blowing," I said as Edwards' fingers came out and Edward started up my body. His tongue created a small trail up my body, up my stomach, up between my breasts, then up my neck, stopping at my lips.

"I'll show you mind-blowing," Edward growled as he latched on to my lips, heat engulfing me and anger circling in my veins. I tried to break loose from the kiss, but he playfully bit my lip like this was a game. _Hell, it was a game._

His warm lips pressed firmly on mine, releasing my wrists as I went directly to his pants, unzipping them and pushing them down his body. His boxer-briefs were next to go, freeing his already hard cock. I had forgotten how big he was. I didn't know who was bigger: Jacob or Edward, but I felt that Edward might have him by a slight difference.

His tongue dipped into my mouth, I moaned in return at the taste of me in his saliva. He tried to take control, but I bit down on his tongue. Edward winced but didn't give up, biting my lip in return.

"Just do it," I spat. Edward chuckled greedily.

"With pleasure," he retorted as he thrust into me, using great force. I felt like I was going to come undone right then, but I didn't want him thinking he won.

"Is it in?" I said sarcastically. My response must have angered Edward for he started thrusting harder, his cock enveloped in my folds. Each thrust was harder, faster, and rougher. I had never been more turned on in my life, not even Jacob had gotten me this far in arousal.

"Fuck," Edward swore as he attacked my lips again, still pounding into my small figure, I was on the edge. Edward seemed to get frustrated at the thought he wasn't having any effect on me, so he placed his finger down to my clit, teasing and flicking it.

"God, damnit," I shouted as I clamped down on his throbbing member, going over the edge. I saw white heat flash before my eyes, the sounds of Edward moaning and grunting as our flesh hit becoming background noise as I swore I could hear a kettle's whistle going off in my ears.

Edward kept pumping as I moaned his name in ecstasy. I knew better than to play him more and call him by Jacob, but I would remember it in the future. Soon, his cock twitched in my folds and Edward's body shuddered as he sang out profanities, some of them I wasn't sure were English.

His body collapsed on mine as I couldn't stop the wonderful laugh that came from my throat. I had never reached as powerful orgasm as I just had; thinking only things existed in dirty romance novels. Edward rolled off of me and we laid there, panting and calming our heartbeats as we came down from the momentous high.

"So," he said mischievously as he propped himself on an elbow and turned him to me. His body was slick with sweat, his chest rising and lowering, panting from the exertion. "How was that?"

"Didn't think you had it in you," I laughed. Edward glared at me and I smiled at the win.

"Better than your precious Jacob?" He growled.

"Abso-fucking-lutely," I breathed out, I closed my eyes, reveling in the hot, passionate, fuck I had just had. He laughed and then laid back down, still working on his breathing.

"Edward?" I said after a few moments.

"Yea?" He asked.

"I want a divorce."

* * *

**Who saw that ending coming? How was I? Better? Worse? I actually liked this lemon, we all like Dominating Edward. Maybe one day I will be "ballsy" enough to try DTE. Everyone loves him, but for now, I stay in the shallow end of the smut pool.**

ATTENTION! Everyone was a little offended that I ended it there, I just assumed because you saw how witty, powerful, and arrogant Edward was you would surely know that he is NEVER going to divorce Bella. Especially after that fuck fest. So, to let you know what happens. Bella and Edward stay together. I may one day make this a story. But for now, it's part of the learning experience. JUST THOUGHT I WOULD LET YOU KNOW THAT EDWARD IS NOT GOING TO GET A DIVORCE FROM HER. He's too self-centered and hates failing too, which is why Bella won't have a huge cow about him not allowing them to divorce lol sorry, just wanted to clear that up.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. SUGGESTIONS? COMMENTS? NOTES?**

**Brooklynn10**


End file.
